familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alfred Ingvald Naess (1877-1955)
Strasshof an der Nordbahn, Austria |Burial = |Father = Christian Andersen Naess (1848-?) |Mother = Anne Jette Albretsdatter of Kragerø (1847-?) |Spouse = |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = Alfred Ingvald Naess }} Karl Alfred Ingvald Naess (1877-1955) Alfred Næss; Norwegian Speedskater (b. April 26, 1877, Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. July 6, 1955, Strasshof an der Nordbahn, Gaanserndorf, Lower Austria, Austria) Name The family may have originated in Nes og Hidra in Norway and took their family name from the municipality. Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Parents *Anne Jette Jensen (1847-?) of Kragerø *Christian Andersen Naess (1848-?) of Solør, Norway or Grue, Norway, a sergeant in the Norwegian Army Siblings *Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) who married Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) *Albert Naess (1874-?). Speedskater He set the men's record for 500 meters lowland skating on February 5, 1893 at 49.4 seconds in Hamar, Norway. He then broke his own record 21 days later on February 26, 1893 at 48.0 seconds also at Hamar, Norway. Paired skating His partner is paired skating was Freda Maier-Westorgaard of Frankenberg. Portland, Maine in 1897 Champion Skater in Ice Rink. Wednesday night at the ice rink, foot of Pearl Street, will occur a great event in skating annals in Portland. Mr. Alford Nass of Norway, Europe, champion amateur, 500 meter skater of the world, will give an exhibition of his power. Mr. Nass is not only the fastest amateur skater of the world, but also is a great champion fancy skater. He gave an exhibition of fancy and trick skating at the Portland Ice Rink before a small number at the request of the manager, and proved a wonder. He has just come from the great exhibition at Montreal. He is 19 years old, very intelligent. He has won $4000 worth of presents. While here Mr. Nass is stopping with his sister who is employed by Schlotterbeck & Foss. Source: possibly Portland Press Herald; Portland, Maine; 1897 (spelling as it appeared) Champion Skater of The World. There is in store for the people of Portland a great treat. The managers of the Portland Ice rink have made arrangements with Mr. Alfred Nass, who is one of the greatest skaters in the world to give at the rink Wednesday evening, the 17th, an exhibition of fancy and trick skating. Mr. Nass is just from the great international championship skating contest which has just closed at Montreal, where the greatest skaters in Europe and America have been in competition with each other. In that contest he won two medals of great value which he will wear at the rink. He is in possession of scores of medals won from skating all over the world, and besides has more than $400 worth of presents. He gave an exhibition of fancy work before the managers of the rink and they say that what he can do is simply wonderful, and what he can't do isn't worth doing. Mr. Nass has an engagement at Minneapolis to do fancy skating, and the great M. A. A. A. rink of Montreal has engaged him to give an exhibition there, and he is in great demand. He would not have been in Portland only for his sister, who lives here. The American skaters are not up in the art of fancy work as are the Norwegian people, this you will say when you have seen him. Note: same event being reported as above, different reporter. Source: possibly Portland Press Herald; Portland, Maine; 1897 (spelling as it appeared) 1900 Norway Census The family was living at Munkedamsveien 41 in Kristiania and they were listed as "Chr. Næss" of Solør working as a "Mekaniker v. mek. værkst." a mechanic and "Jette Næss". His sibling were listed as: "Albert Næss" a "kunst maler (stipendiat)", or an artist on a stipend; and he was listed as "Alfred Næss" a "murer", or a mason. His sister Alvilde was already married and living with her husband. Travels On September 28, 1914 he left Oslo and arrived in New York on October 13, 1914. Memories about Alfred Naess *Clifford Milner (1928- ) writes: "later he went on the vaudeville circuit doing ice skate tricks, like jumping over a series of pool tables." Oslo Skøiteklub biography *(Norwegian) Karl Alfred Ingvald Næss er Norges første vinner av et offisielt internasjonalt skøytemesterskap. Han vant EM i Budapest i 1895 etter å ha vunnet fire av de fem løpene som ble gått. Han vant både det innledende løpet og det avgjørende finaleløpet på 500 m, han ble nummer to på innledende 1500 m og vant finalen, og han vant 5000-meteren. På innledende 1500 m ble han slått av tyskeren Julius Seyler, som vant EM i 1896 og 1897. Næss vant NM på Frognerkilen i Oslo i 1899 etter overlegne seirer på 500 m og 1500 m, og andreplass på 5000 m. Han satte verdensrekorder på 500 m tre ganger, hver gang på Akersvika i Hamar, den siste med 47,0 i EM i 1894. Alfred deltok i tre EM og tre VM og oppnådde førsteplasser på 500 m i to EM og to VM. Under VM i Montreal i 1897 vant han 500 m på 46,8, som var tangering av verdensrekorden. Senere delte han seieren i det innledende løpet på 1500 m med den kanadiske VM-vinneren Jack McCulloch, men tapte finaleløpet knepent. *(English) Karl Alfred Ingvald Næss is Norway’s first winner of an officially approved international skating championship. He won the European Championships in Budapest in 1895 after having won four of the five races of the competition. He won the qualifying race and the deciding race on 500 meters; he placed second in the qualifying 1,500 meter and won the final race on the distance; and he won the 5,000 meter race. On the qualifying 1,500 meter, he was beaten by Julius Seyler of Germany, who went on to win the EC in 1896 and 1897. Næss won the Norwegian championships at Frognerkilen in Oslo in 1899, following overwhelming victories on the 500 meter and the 1,500 meter, and a silver medal on the 5,000 meter. He set world records on three occasions on the 500 meter, every time at Akersvika on Lake Mjøsa in Hamar – the last one with 47.0 in the EC in 1894. Alfred started in three EC’s and three World Championships, and he won the 500 m race in two EC’s and two WC’s. During the WC in Montreal 1897 he won the 500 meter on 46.8, to equal the world record. Later he shared the victory with the WC winner Jack McCulloch on the qualifying 1500 meter, but lost the deciding race with a small margin. External links *Alfred Ingvald Naess at Flickr *Alfred Ingvald Naess at Findagrave *Alfred Ingvald Naess at Wikimedia Commons *Alfred Ingvald Naess in Wikipedia Images Image:Naess-Karl 1877 birth.gif|1877 birth as "Karl Alfred Ingvald Naess" Image:Naess-Alfred 1897 BrooklynEagle.gif|1897 in Brooklyn Eagle Image:Alfred Naess 014.jpg|1897 "Mr. Naess is beyond all question the finest fancy skater ever seen in thus part of the country. Before leaving the rink last evening he was presented with a handsome souvenir of his visit to this city." Image:Naess-Alfred 01a.jpg‎|1895-1900 circa Image:Naess-Alfred 1898 manifest.jpg|1898 manifest possibly with our Alfred Naess Image:Alfred Næss and Nadja Frank.jpg|1899 circa in paired skating with Nadja Frank Image:Alfred Naess 015.jpg|1899 circa in paired skating with Nadja Frank Image:Alfred Naess 012.jpg|1900 circa in paired skating Image:Alfred Naess 018.jpg|1900 circa in paired skating Image:Alfred Naess 011.jpg|1900 circa in paired skating Image:Alfred Naess 019 with Nadja Frank.jpg|1900 circa in paired skating Image:Alfred Naess 020.jpg|1900 circa on ice Image:Alfred Naess 013.jpg|1900 circa on ice Image:Alfred Naess 016.jpg|1900 circa on ice File:Alfred Naess 022.jpg|1900 circa on ice Image:Naess-Alfred 022.jpg|1895-1900 circa in paired skating Image:Alfred Naess1web.jpg|1900-1900 circa Image:1900 census Naess.gif|1900 Norway census Image:Naess-Alfred 1913November15 manifest.jpg|1913 Liverpool, England to New York City, page 1 Image:Naess-Alfred 1913November15 manifest2.jpg|1913 Liverpool, England to New York City, page 2 Image:Naess-1914 NewYorktrip.gif|1914 Oslo emigrants registry Image:Naess-Alfred 1913October13 manifest.jpg|1914 manifest Image:Naess-Alfred 1913October13 manifest2.jpg|1914 manifest, page 2 Image:Tandberg 1914October13.gif|1914 manifest, page 2 (copy) Image:Naess-Alfred 1918 draft.jpg|1918 World War I draft as "Alfred Ingvald Naess (1877-1955)" Image:1920 census Naess.jpg|1920 census in Manhattan Image:Naess-Alfred 1920January29 SyracuseHerald crop.JPG|1920 January 29 in Syracuse, New York Image:Naess-Alfred 1940June20.gif|1920 June 20 in Fitchburg, Massachusetts File:Karl Alfred Ingvald Naess (1877-1955) in the Reading Eagle on June 14, 1921.png|1921 June 14 in Reading, Pennsylvania Image:Naess-Alfred 07.jpg|1954 Image:Naess-Alfred tombstone.jpg|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) tombstone Source *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people Category:People in Wikimedia Commons